Another Life Time Maybe
by nathansprincess
Summary: Sequel to Not Just Another Normal Morning. Paige is officialy moving on, he's happy for her, but he needs her to know he will never forget. Oneshot. PhoebeCole also.


Paige stared at herself in the long length mirror. She was wearing a long white silk dress with white lace on the shoulders. Her hair was curled slightly and her lips were ruby red.

"Knock Knock" Piper smiled entering in her blue wedding dress

"Hey" Paige smiled softly

"You have fifteen minutes missy Paige" Piper reminded her and was about to exit again when she turned, looked at her baby sister and pulled her into a fierce hug

"Piper, im getting married…not dying" Paige laughed

"I just….im so glad you found someone Paige…you deserve all the happiness in the world"

"Aw Piper, you've just gone and ruined my make up!" Paige scolded playfully, and with one final hug shooed her elder sister out.

She was about to place her pearl necklace around her neck when a tall handsome man with deep blue eyes entered, looking extravagant in his tuxedo.

Her breath caught and she stared at him

"Let me help you with that" He murmured and took the necklace out of her hand, turning her and placing it gently around her neck.

She met his eyes through the mirror and smiled softly

"Hi Cole" She whispered

"Hi Paige" He smiled sadly

She turned around to face him and took in the height difference. Her head was far lower than his chin and she found it amusing that she had to crane her neck to meet his gaze.

"So….you're getting married" He announced as if he hadn't been taking notice of all the plans the sisters had been making for the pass six months

"That's kind of the idea" She laughed softly

"Paige….I…im happy for you" He said, reassuring himself that he was happy for her even if he was slightly jealous.

"I guess it took me four years to work up the courage and do something about being single" Paige tried her hand at humour

Four years ago she had confessed to him about her secret love for him, and in return he had shocked her by reciprocating the feeling. However they had both understood that they could never be together and she had understood that his love for Phoebe was stronger, and her love for her sister had been too strong that she had walked away being grateful that in their own little way, she and Cole had a special love. She had walked away that morning with a clear head, being able to move on. She had. She had casual dates for the next two years but then suddenly on one winter morning she had met Lyle Summers, who she was now going to walk down the aisle towards in about ten minutes.

"I want you to know that….that…." he became frustrated with his inability to find the right words and before he could become embarrassed Paige finished his sentence for him.

"I know" She nodded, knowing that he was trying to find the words to tell her he still loved her.

"Always will" He added softly

"Me too" She whispered as he pulled her into a hug. He breathed in the scent of her hair, vanilla, as always.

She pulled back slightly to look up at him.

"Thank you" She told him between tears

"For what?"

"For that morning, if we hadn't of been truthful towards each other or about the situation than I don't think I could of walked away feeling relieved or sure that I could be happy without you….you reassured me Cole…even though I couldn't be with you just knowing that we shared the same feeling put my heart at rest" She explained

"I know what you mean" He murmured

He kissed her forehead softly and lingered there. He didn't want to let go, it was if the moment he let her go, she would no longer be his. She wasn't ever his, nor had he ever asked her to be, but the fact that she was going to marry another man still made him feel uneasy, and he now considered how Paige must of felt being bridesmaid at his and Phoebe's wedding three and half years ago.

"You'll always be there….forever…." She told him, pointing to her heart.

His eyes were glazy and she thought for a moment he was fighting back tears, however she would never find out for that moment Phoebe entered in a matching blue bridesmaid dress as Piper's, bouncing with excitement and wrapping her arms around her husband's torso.

"You won't believe how thrilled I am for you baby sis!" Phoebe cheered and with one swift grab engulfed Paige into a death grip.

"Okay Pheebs, you kind of need to put me down" Paige laughed

Phoebe let her sister go and returned to her husband

"There are no words to describe how gorgeous you look" Phoebe gushed

"Thanks" Paige smiled and stroked a self conscious hand over her gown

There was once again a knock on the door and Piper poked her head around

"Its time guys…Pheebs…We kind of need you" The elder sister announced

"Oo!" Phoebe squeaked, kissed Cole and ran out of the room, grabbing her small bouquet of roses off Piper on the way.

Paige gave one last smile to Cole and picked up her bouquet.

He swiftly moved to door and with his hand on the door handle turned to her

"Paige?"

"Yes"

"You look perfect" He told her lovingly and with one last glance, exited the room.

The ceremony went smoothly with Piper and Phoebe blubbering and all Cole could do was wrap his arms around his wife and thank god for blessing him with her. He focused on her with all his heart, for she was his future. Paige had moved on and so had he. Deep down they would always feel the love they shared but today was the day that she had officially opened her wings and flew away, and as much as he felt sadness he was also happy for her, happy that she could share her life with someone who loved her and would take care of her.

The organ played and everyone stood up cheering as the newlyweds turned to the congregation and lifted their entwined hands to show that they were now officially married.

Cole looked at her as he clapped and noticed the smile on her face, he loved her smile.

The newlyweds made their way down the aisle and as she stopped to hug her sisters she turned to him. With a swift movement she pulled him into a hug and pulling back looked at him with a secret smile, he smiled back and stroked a piece of her hair away from her face, she kissed his cheek quickly and with one last glance allowed Lyle to pull her away to re-walk down the aisle, this time as husband and wife.

He looked at her retreating back and found himself smirk.

Paige Matthews would never have made him an easy wife; she would have been too defiant and would have aggravated him that he would have been drawing up divorce papers every month. He felt a pull and looked down to find Phoebe gazing lovingly up at him.

"I love you" She sighed

He silenced her with a chaste kiss and pulled back smiling.

"Hey, she gave you hug and a kiss…what's going on?" Piper teased Cole

He found himself chuckle at the comment. It was true, that was the first public display of affection she had ever given him. The only others had been earlier that morning before she had walked down the aisle and four years ago where they had held hands in the manor and he had kissed her forehead in a silent agreement.

"I guess she's just…" He searched for words

"Accepted you" Leo offered

Cole nodded and pulled Phoebe closer to him, it was true, four years ago he and Paige had accepted the fact that they would never be…..but there was always another life time as she had told him four years ago.

Did you enjoy? I would like to know what Paige/Cole shippers and Phoebe/Cole shippers think….


End file.
